mihighfandomcom-20200214-history
Keri Summers
Keri Summers is part of the M.I. High spy team in Series 7, replacing her sister/clone Zoe. Biography Keri Summers is one of the many clones of the Mastermind. She and Libi are ideals hosts. She joins MI High in Series 7, where she works as a field agent. Keri Summers (Saint Heart's Student and M.I.9 Spy, Series 7), played by Julia Brown. Keri is a clone of The Mastermind originally named J.4.5.K.3.R.1, and is effectively Zoe's 'sister'. She becomes an agent in the first episode of Series 7 and replaces Zoe. It is revealed in this episode that even though she's not trained specifically, she is an ideal clone for the Mastermind. However, KORPS exiled her believing her a failure. She, along with another clone, J.6.3.L.1.B.1 (Libi) received the treatment. Libi was found working for KORPS as a scientist, not knowing about her true purpose. She was later placed with a foster family by M.I.9. In episode 13 of series 7, she is transformed into the mastermind, until she transforms herself back again. At first, Dan didn't get along with Keri because she reminded him of Zoe, but the begin to get along as the series goes on. Keri seems to be a potential threat but shows a strong character and a fondness for Dan. Keri and Dans relationship grows throughout the series. And she shows a very big fondness of dan and he to her. Keri is confident and able to learn very quickly. Trivia *Keri is one of the clones created by The Mastermind. The code on her arm is J.4.5.K.3.R.1. *She has a habit of filming everything or taking photos. *In the episode, "The Mayze", Keri makes her first appearance; and starts working at M.I. High and attending Saint Hearts. *She can learn super quickly, as seen in "The Mayze" and "The Shadow Games", and on her character page in the intro. *Her known relatives are the Mastermind, Libi, Zoe, and Kloe. *In the episode, "The Mayze", it is revealed she was brought up in STERNUM labs with Libi before being placed with a foster family. *Her best friends are Trina and Aneisha Jones. *She also seems to get lost in her own thoughts sometimes but when her sister was in danger, she wouldn't give up. *In "Frankenstein", she revealed that her adoptive father is into history. *In the episode "The Shadow Games", she reveals that she is good at acting. *In the episode "The Shadow Games", she is mistaken for Samantha Stiletto, an assassin. *In "The Mayze", Keri does not have a clue that she is created by the Mastermind or she has 83 sisters hidden around the world. *On multiple occasions, both Stella Knight and Dan Morgan have doubted if Keri is worthy of being a spy. *She doesn't know much about her other sisters such as Zoe and Kloe. *In the episode, "The Mayze", When Keri asked Frank London if the M.I.9 uniforms came in red, she could potentially been referencing the KORPS uniform, which she is seen wearing, when about to have the mind transfer occur, in "The Last Stand". Gallery ID card 1 - Keri Summers.png|ID card Keri Summers ID card 2 - Keri Summers.png|ID card Keri Summers Series 7 Official Poster-1.jpg|Sign Series 7 Official Poster-2.png|Sign M.I.9_Files.PNG|Libi and Keri on the M.I.9 databases. Kerri Summers Field Agent.png|Keri in, "The Mayze". Spypod-_Keri.jpg|The team tracking down Keri on Dan's SpyPod. M.I.High_Series_7_Poster.jpg Kerri_In_The_Lift.PNG 1_Keri.jpg|Keri, Dan and Aneisha 7.12.jpg|Keri in last episode Keri in the Mayze.jpg|Keri in The Mayze. 640px-Keri_In_Revenge_Is_Sweet.jpg|Keri in, "Revenge is Sweet". SE7EP05.jpg|Keri in, "The Shadow Games". Ep13_Promo.jpg|Keri in, "The Last Stand". DanKeriAneishaTom.7.jpg 1 Keri.jpg Frank and Keri.jpg 640px-Keri In Revenge Is Sweet.jpg Character-Keri.jpg Keri Trapped.jpg Keri As The Spectre.jpg KERI THE MAYZE 4.jpg KERI THE MAYZE 3.jpg KERI THE MAYZE 2.jpg KERI THE MAYZE.jpg Keri In Revenge Is Sweet.jpg Keri In The Base.png Keri In The Mayze.PNG Keri.PNG Keri and Libi.PNG Keri In SKOTOMA.PNG Keri.jpg Spypod- Keri.jpg Sam&Julia.jpg| Category:M.I.9 Category:S.K.U.L Category:KORPS Category:Saint Hearts